Sokka's Gift
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: Tomorrow is Zuko's birthday and Sokka has not gotten the firebender a present yet, so taking that into consideration, he thinks he has a right to be a little panicky.


Author Note:

Random: Hello! I am starting yet another fandom! I know I'm crazy. Anyway, I am Random! I have two muses that will just be presenting the Warnings and Disclaimer for me. Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hikaru: Hi! WARNINGS: Just mentions of sex, no actual sex, language, OOCness, grammar and spelling mistakes, and her usual randomness.

Kaoru: Hello! DISCLIAMER: Random does not own any of ATLA charters, the image (found it on google), or my brother and I.

Random: Thank you twins! So this is not only my first ATLA fic, it is also my first 'T' rated fic and my longest oneshot! Okay to those of you that might read my other stories, I am working on them! This fic was just floating around in my head and needed to come out. Seriously, I wrote Sokka instead of Kendall several times while writing. It annoyed the crap out of me! Okay so ENJOY!

*YOU CAN READ*

Sokka was frantic. It was Fire Lord Zuko's birthday tomorrow and he didn't know what to get him. He wanted it to be something special. Something Zuko would love. But what do you get a emo-ish firebender that didn't really like anything? He had asked the hot headed Fire Lord what he wanted but all he got was: "How about a day where those uptight assholes of the council don't need me to hold there hand and walk them through ever little thing!"

…Yeah Sokka decided that asking Zuko what he wanted for his birthday after a council meeting was a very bad idea. So he went to the person that knew Zuko the best. Iroh!

Yeah that idea had been even worse. He went to Iroh and flat out just asked what he thought Zuko would want. This is what he got.

"Ah. My dear Sokka! Come, play a game of pai sho with me! The game of pai sho can solve many a problem!" Iroh explained.

Long story short. Sokka ended up playing for two hours and the thing he learned was that pai sho was not a good way to think up present ideas.

"Ah. But you did learn something." Iroh said.

Sokka grumbled about wasted time and left Iroh to his tea. And so with that idea being a bust, he went to talk to Aang. Sokka was just full of bad ideas today.

"Aang! I need you're help!" Sokka yelled at the bald monk, who was waist deep in a pound in the middle of the palace gardens.

Aang jumped, throwing the ball of water that he'd been bending in the air. Instead of the ball of water separating and raining down harmlessly, it staid in it's ball form, arching up and sparkling as it caught the sun's light and then plummeting back down.

Right onto Sokka.

He was having the worst day.

"Hey Sokka! What's up?" Aang asked, acting like Sokka getting hit by a ball of water was a common occurrence, which it was, but that wasn't the point.

After Aang had bended the water out of his clothes and he was dry once again he spoke. "What do you think Zuko would want for his birthday?"

Aang looked at Sokka incredulously. "You mean you haven't got him anything?"

Sokka glared. "I wouldn't be asking you for help if I had!" Sokka stated.

Aang laughed nervously. "Right. Well, Zuko would love anything you gave him Sokka."

"But I want it to be special! Something no one else could give him. He partially already has everything, anyway! What do I give the Fire Lord for his birthday?"

"Sokka, you're his consort." Aang stated. "There's always something you can give him that no one else can." Aang said with a cheeky smile.

Yes Sokka was the Fire Lord's consort. They'd been together for almost four years now and the war had been over for three. The last two years had been very stressful for the Gaang as they tried to fix what Sozin had started 100 years ago. Now everything was starting to settle down. And that's why Sokka wanted to give Zuko something special. The firebender had work so hard over the last two years and Sokka wanted to show that he still loved and believed in him.

The two years had put a strain on their relationship. Zuko had traveled around the Earth Kingdom to help with the clean up and stop rebellious Ozai supporters. Sokka had gone back to the Southern water tribe to help rebuild for a year and then went with Aang to help with the reconstruction of the Ba Sing Se government. The couple didn't get to see each other at all during the year Sokka was with the water tribe, only keeping in contact threw his loyal bird Hawkey, and only seeing each other once every three months while in Ba Sing Se. Now they where back in the Fire Nation, getting to work side-by-side together.

Sokka flushed. "Y-Yeah, but we do that all the time. I want to give him something that isn't sex related and is actually meaningful."

"So you don't want to give Zuko birthday sex?" Aang asked innocently.

Sokka spluttered. "N-NO! I mean yes. No! I mean no. I mean… that's none of you business!" Sokka yelled. It was still awkward to talk about stuff like this with Aang, even though he was no longer twelve, he was still that care free monk that he meet so long ago.

"Okay okay." Aang laughed. "Why don't you make him something then?"

Sokka flailed his arms in the air. "Aang that's a… great idea!" Sokka exclaimed, dropping his hands to his side, then hugging the monk. "Thank you! I know what I'm going to do know." He pulled back and gave Aang a wet kiss on the cheek. "I love you Aang! Yes I know what I'm going to get Zuko!" Sokka said happily, skipping away, on a mission to get the materials for his gift. Talking to Aang wasn't a bad idea after all.

Aang shook his head, rubbing the assaulted cheek. "I will never understand how those two love each other." Aang sighed, going back to practicing his waterbending.

_*Line Break*_

Zuko didn't really like his birthday. The only good thing about it when he was younger was either his uncle or mother would have taken him to a play and let him act his own age just for one day. When he had joined the Avatars group he liked it a little more. He and Sokka had gotten together about a month before his birthday, back when they were hiding in the Western Air Temple. Sokka had kicked everyone out of the camp, telling them to go find something to do for a couple of hours and then cooked Zuko a big dinner with the food he had caught that morning.

"I know it's not your usual fancy-smancy Fire Nation royal food, but I thought, since it's your birthday and all, I'd cook you something that wasn't vegetable filled and watery. Happy birthday Zuko!" Zuko's eyes had filled with happy tears and he'd launched himself at Sokka, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. No one had ever done something so thoughtful for him in such a long time and he felt like he didn't deserve Sokka.

That was his favorite memory of his birthday's with Sokka. The food Sokka had cook was delicious and after they'd gone to Zuko's room to make love the rest of the night. All his birthday's after that had looked up. Even the year that he was away from Sokka. he'd sent him a very thought out and beautiful love letter that year. And the next he'd happened to be in Ba Sing Se and woken up to Sokka's smiling face. They'd just stayed in bed all day that day and enjoyed each others company. Being there together after so long apart was present enough.

Ever since he meet Sokka, his world had brightened and he enjoyed living again. So maybe he was learning to love his birthday's. So when he woke up the day of his birthday this year to find the spot next to him empty and cold, you could say he was just a little disappointed.

Zuko sighed getting out of the over sized bed he shared with Sokka and got dressed. He walked into the dinning area to find everyone except Sokka there (Everyone had arrived a week prier for Zuko's birthday).

"Happy Birthday Zuko!" Everyone yelled. He smiled and sat down, Katara immediately got up and shooed the servant away.

"I made you breakfast. Thought it would be like a reminder of old times." She said, setting down a plat.

Zuko smiled at her. "Thank you Katara. I always enjoy your cooking." He said taking a bit. Once he swallowed, he looked to the ground and asked where Sokka was. The group shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday." Aang said.

Zuko frowned. Where could Sokka possible be? He was slightly worried. When ever Sokka went missing, something would get blown up or he'd manage to get himself in a rather unfortunate situation.

"Anyway," Aang continued, "I want to give you my birthday present." The monk smiled and reached down to grab something off the floor. He straitened, holding onto something rapped in a red cloth. Aang got up and handed the clothed something to Zuko.

Zuko looked down at it curiously, un folding the cloth to see what the monk got him. The cloth slid off the objects. They were thin strips of what looked like wood, shaped like his dual swords. Zuko looked at it for a while, then looked at Aang, confusion clear on his face. "Um…what is it?"

"It's a covering for your swords. It's made out of rock and wood and it can be set on fire!" Aang said.

Zuko was still confused. "…uh, what?"

"It's so that you can use your bending and light your swords on fire. The rock prevents the wood from burning out and it also acts as a shield for the sword so it won't sustain as much damage." Aang explained.

Zuko looked down at the coverings. "Wow. Thanks Aang. It's wonderful." He said setting them down and giving Aang a smile. The bald monk smiled back and went to go sit back down. Toph got up next.

"Okay, Sparky! Time for my gift." Toph got up and handed a books over to Zuko.

The Fire Lord looked at it hesitantly before opening the box, face immediately turning bright red upon reading what the contents in the box was labeled.

"That is high quality lube, princy. Said to enhance the pleasure of your partner. I figured you'd like to use that on Snoozeles sometime." She smirked.

"Thanks." Zuko squeaked, clearing his throat he tried again. "Thank you Toph it's very, er, thoughtful."

Iroh clapped his hands together loudly, effectively grabbing the attention of the group. "My present to you, my nephew, is a coupon for a free cup of tea at The Jasmine Dragon and a day of playing pai sho with me." His uncle smiled.

Zuko laughed. "Thank you, Uncle. That sounds wonderful."

"My lord!" A guard said, throwing open the doors to the dinning room.

Zuko sighed. "Yes?"

"You are needed with the council."

"Very well. Thank you all for the gifts and Katara for the delicious breakfast. I'll see you all this evening. Excuse me." He said bowing slightly and walking off with the guard to the throne room.

_*Line Break*_

Zuko sighed as he exited the throne room. The pompous Fire Nation generals did not know how to do anything on there own. He couldn't go one day without them asking him how to do the simplest of things. It was now an hour past noon and Zuko hadn't seen his Water Tribe warrior all day. He was beginning to really miss him, since he's got to see Sokka more frequently now after there two year separation he hated not seeing Sokka for more then eight hours, being able to see him at least once a day was his limit.

Deciding that he was going to find Sokka, he started to walk toward the training area. Sokka liked to send most of his free time there. Turning a corner the young lord ran right into his uncle.

"Uncle?" Zuko said, slightly dazed.

"Ah, there you are, nephew! I have been looking for you." Iroh smiled and pushed Zuko toward the gardens. "There is someone waiting for you in the gardens."

"But uncle-" Iroh cut him off.

"Now nephew we do not want to keep them waiting." Zuko sighed, deciding it was better not to argue and just go ahead and see who was in the gardens.

Once they reached the gardens, Zuko found that no one was there. "Uncle? Who am I-" He stopped, turning around to see that his uncle was no longer there. The firbender sighed. That was just like his uncle to go off and leave him to talk to some stuff diplomat. He turned back around fully intending to go find who ever it was he needed to talk to, but stopped when he saw Sokka standing in front of him.

"Happy birthday." Sokka said quietly, walking up to wrap his arms around Zuko's neck. "Did you really think I was going to ignore you on your birthday?"

Zuko's arms instinctively wrapped around Sokka's waist and he smiled softly, already felling the tension ease out of his shoulders. "Well, it seemed like it. I haven't got to see you all day."

Sokka smiled, leaning forward and pecking his Fire Lord on the lips. "I had to put the finishing touches to your gift. Now come on." He said, taking Zuko's hand and tugging him toward Zuko's mother's garden.

"Sokka, this is the way to my mother's garden. You know I don't like to come over here, because my father burnt it down."

Sokka smiled and pushed Zuko into the garden. "Sokka wha- oh spirits." Zuko whispered. The garden that had once been nothing put charred earth and burn twig was now green grass and vibrant flowers.

"This is a present from all of us really. Aang, Toph, and Katara made the fountain," he said pointing to a fountain in the middle of the garden, "Iroh helped me plant the flowers, Toph constructed the gazebo and Katara decorated it, Toph also constructed the benches by the fountain, and I worked out the lay out of everything." Sokka finished, walking a little ways from Zuko to sweep his and out. "What'd ya think?"

Zuko looked around. The garden looked amazing, like his mother had actually planted everything, but also had that hint of Sokka in it. It had the warmth, love, and calm of his mother, but also had the happiness, brilliance, and origination that was just completely Sokka. The garden had never looked better.

"Sokka…" He trailed off, looking around at the gardens again, a slow happy smile spreading across his face. "It's beautiful." He said looking at Sokka.

The warrior beamed, running to him to give the firebender a hug. "I'm glad you like it! But this isn't all. The garden was a present from all of us and now I want to give you the present from me." Sokka stood back and took the young lords hand, tugging him toward the gazebo, all the while, still talking. "I wanted to give you something special, because you've worked so hard and everything seems to be coming together. And what I'm going to give you is perfect!" Turning around and smiling at Zuko once in the gazebo.

Zuko smirked slightly. "Sokka. It sounds like you decided to give me your virginity, but you've already done that, so what is it?" His smirk grew at the tanned boy's blush.

"Z-Zuko! I'm trying to be romantic! You've been hanging around Toph to much." Sokka spluttered. "And I worked so hard…" Sokka grumbled.

Zuko chuckled walking closer to the grumbling boy and wrapping his strong arms around him. "You're right. I'm sorry. Please continue."

Sokka beamed again, untangling himself from Zuko's grasp and continuing. "Okay! Anyway, I thought about it for days-"

"Which means hours." The Fire Lord said simple.

"-and realized that we," Sokka continued, ignoring Zuko's comment, gesturing his hands between them, "don't have a symbol that shows I'm yours and your mine. People just think that I'm yours, because they know I'm your consort, but the don't realize that your also mine."

Zuko looked at the Water Tribe boy in confusion. "Sokka, what are you implying?"

Sokka smiled and grabbed one of Zuko's hands. "I love you more then anything Zuko. This is a symbol of how much." He said, placing something in the firebenders palm, closing the fist and withdrawing his own hands, smiling lovingly up at Zuko.

The Fire Lord gave Sokka one more confused look, before looking down and opening his hand. In his palm was the most beautifully caved stone Zuko has ever seen, connected to a peace of red silk. The stones two colors where shaped like the Yin and Yang symbol, deep red with a spot of blue on the Yin side and a deep blue with a drop of red on the Yang side. Carved in the very middle of the stone was the sun and moon.

Zuko looked up at Sokka in disbelief. "Sokka, is this…" He trailed off, words escaping him.

Sokka smiled softly, taking the necklace out of the pale boy's hand and walking behind him. "Yes, it is. An engagement necklace and symbol of my love for you." He whispered in Zuko's ear, fastening the necklace around the other boy's neck.

Zuko rose a hand up to the stone around his neck and stroked it softly. He turned around to face Sokka again, said boy looking on him with so much love and admiration, causing his golden colored eyes well with tears. Sokka made him so happy, he felt like he didn't deserve the other boy, but was content to know that Sokka didn't care about his family history, his Fire Nation heritage, or the scar the marred his face. Sokka loved him for him. He couldn't have asked for more.

Letting a tear roll down his cheek, he pulled Sokka to him in a earth shattering kiss. Sokka moaned and wrapped his arms around the Fire Lords neck to pull him closer, immediately opening his mouth for Zuko. They kissed with as much love and passion as they could muster, showing how much they mean to each other.

Finally, Zuko pulled back, stroking the others cheek. "I love you, Sokka. So much." Zuko whispered against his lips.

Sokka opened his ocean blue eyes and smiled. "I love you, too." He said, pulling back. "I'm guessing you liked your present?" He asked.

Zuko laughed, wrapping his arm around Sokka's waist and pulling the tanned boy to his side. "Yes." He said and nuzzled Sokka's temple, opening his mouth to flick his tongue across Sokka's ear. "How about we go celebrate our official engagement in our room."

Sokka chuckled. "Sure, Zuko. It is your birthday."

"Great and Toph got me some new pleasure enhancing lube I would like to use."

Sokka stiffened. "T-Toph gave you what now!" Sokka yelled. "Oh sprits no!"

"Aw, why not?" Zuko asked. "It's my birthday."

Sokka bit his lip, for a boy with a scar covering one eye he had one mean pair of puppy dog eyes. "Zuko." Sokka whined.

"Sokka." Zuko whined back. "It's my birthday." The Fire Lord said again.

Sokka grumbled, starting for the palace. "Fine! But if I die because Toph put some kind of poison in it, I'm coming back to haunt you!"

Zuko grinned, taking after Sokka. "You'll love it, don't worry." Zuko said wrapping his arms around the warriors waist, kissing his temple. "Love you."

"Yeah yeah. Come on birthday boy." Sokka chuckled, running out of Zuko's grip and threw the doors, moments later his head popped back out. "Oh and you might get a letter from the local florist tomorrow, about buying him a new shop, but don't worry about it." And then he disappeared around the door again.

The young Fire Lord froze. "Sokka!" He said urgently. "What did you do?" He ran up and through the door. "Sokka! Please tell me you didn't blow the shop up!" When Sokka turned around from his place down the hall to flash him a playful smirk then run off to their room, Zuko couldn't help but think this was the most perfect day he could ever wish for.

"SOKKA!" But that was after he thought about the money his young Water Tribe fiancé must have cost him.

*END*

Random: Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if they are terribly OOC and any grammar and spelling mistakes. I tried to proof it, but I was interrupted many times tiring to write this out.

Hikaru: Plus grammar and spelling aren't her best subjects.

Kaoru: Anyway, we would love to hear from you!

Random: Yes review please! Until next time!

Random & Twins: Peaceness!


End file.
